What's Mine is Yours
by MissaSissa
Summary: Regina has always been very insecure about the scar above her lip, no matter how much her wife Emma tells her she's beautiful. When Emma ends up in an accident that leaves her with the very same scar, her view begins to change. One-shot.


**I know Lana is insecure of and hates her lip scar (which I think makes her look even more beautiful) so I decided to write a one-shot of some sweet, Swan Queen fluff. Enjoy~**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the open curtains of the bedroom, causing Emma's head to throb painfully. The blonde rolled over to face her wife, planting a soft kiss on her lips as she noticed she was already awake. Regina kissed her back lazily, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Mmm, morning," the brunette croaked.

Emma smiled at her despite her painful headache, in love with being able to wake up to this perfect face every morning. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Ask the 6 shots of tequila churning in my stomach," Regina groaned, shutting her eyes once more. "Who the hell opened the curtains?"

Emma burrowed herself farther underneath the covers, hiding away from the evil forces of nature. "I think you did, last night. You were flashing the whole neighborhood. You're lucky it was 2 in the morning and the only person who would be out and about to see it would be Leroy."

Regina groaned at the memory. "Or Ruby. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Hey, I think the breast outlines you left on the window look great. They'll make awesome Christmas decorations," Emma cheekily commented.

"WHAT?" Regina cried, sitting straight up and looking over to the spotless window. Emma yelped as her wife smacked her hard in the arm. "Brat."

Emma sat up to kiss Regina again, gently running her thumb across the indented scar on the right side of her upper lip. Regina pulled away, averting her eyes as her breath hitched. "You know how I feel about that."

Emma sighed but dropped her hand. "And _you_ know how _I_ feel about it."

Regina glared at her before looking behind her at the clock. With a gasp, she crawled over to grab the alarm clock on the night stand. "Is it seriously 10;30 already?!"

Emma watched in confusion as her wife jumped off the bed and rushed to the closet. "What's your hurry? It's Sunday, we'll order in from Granny's and stay in bed. It's not like you have work or anything."

An audible sigh could be heard from the closet before Regina reappeared in a neon blue dress and short, black ankle boots. "There was a reason I didn't want to drink last night. I have to meet up with Sidney for brunch at 11."

Emma wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "You're really skipping out on a lazy Sunday with your wife to have brunch with a creepy man who has been in love with you for years?"

Regina smiled at her in the mirror as she put on a diamond necklace and matching earrings. "You know I would choose you over Sidney any day. It's who Sidney's bringing with him that I have to impress. Members of the board who determine whether or not I keep my position as mayor."

"You could show up in a nothing but those boots and I would still elect you as my mayor," Emma commented with a wink.

Regina blew her a kiss in the reflection of the mirror. "Not everyone is as in love with me as much as you are, Dear."

"Damn straight. No one better be. I'm the ultimate package. I came out on top."

Regina began applying her makeup, coating her hands with foundation and patting her face. "That's exactly why I married you, Emma."

Emma frowned as Regina began applying extra powder and foundation to hide her scar. "I don't know why you feel like you have to hide that. It's beautiful."

"Well I don't think so. Scars define imperfection," Regina quipped as she applied her lipstick.

"Even mine?" Emma asked, knowing she would be able to win Regina over with her statement.

Regina turned around and kissed her deeply, slipping her hands underneath her white tank top and stroking the pink scar on her stomach. "Your scar is a reminder of you bringing life into this world. You gave birth to our son. And that's why it's beautiful. It makes you stronger."

"So is yours. However you got it, which you still refuse to tell me," Emma said stubbornly.

Regina sighed and looked at the clock. "Can we drop this? I really have to go, and I don't want to be in a bad mood."

Emma relented with a nod. She didn't want to fight over something so small, and with her wife, it was best to agree to disagree. She wasn't lying about thinking Regina's scar was beautiful—it was number 2 on her physical reasons she loved her wife list, right below her eyes.

The blonde followed Regina down to the kitchen, nearly tripping over the broken wooden stair at the very top of the staircase. "You really need to fix that step, Emma. Someone is going to end up hurt one of these days," Regina chastised.

"We haven't yet," Emma argued.

A cry of surprise was heard from their young son as his shoelace caught on the broken edge, nearly sending him sailing down the stairs face-first. Regina motioned toward the boy, raising an eyebrow in her wife's direction. "That's my point, right there. And honestly, you aren't the most agile-footed person, My Love."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I could run up and down those stairs blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back."

"Just last week you fell getting out of your car, Emma. We're sure as hell not putting that to the test," Regina said as she headed for the door. "Fix it!" She called over her shoulder as she grabbed her jacket and exited the house.

"Love you too!" Emma called after her, shaking her head and giving her son a sly grin. "What are we going to do with her, Kid?"

The 11-year-old shrugged. "She's your wife. Now c'mon—I'm gonna be late to Jackson's birthday party!"

* * *

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes as her cell phone vibrated loudly in her purse yet again. She'd only been at this brunch for an hour, and Emma couldn't leave her alone that long? She was just asking to get bitched out, that was for sure.

"Like I was saying, Regina is an avid member of our community. Just last month, she announced the grand opening of a park closer to the school so parents don't have to worry about their children being so far away." Sidney paused to give Regina one of his creepy, signature smiles. "She's admirably in-tune with the needs of the town."

Regina shifted as her cell phone began vibrating again. Damn that Swan! She knew she should have turned it off when she had the chance. It all started with that stupid argument about her scar—Emma never was good at letting things go, and this particular feature she seemed to worship. The most awful imperfection she had. Now Regina was in a sour mood and probably appeared less than professional to her colleagues.

"Mayor Mills," one man began, glancing down at his notes, "it seems you are very family-oriented. Married with a child?"

"Yes, my family is the most important thing to me," Regina answered with a bright smile.

"Let's hope that doesn't interfere with your job performance," the man commented, sharing a look with his partner.

Regina clenched her teeth as she felt her smile slip. What a pompous ass!

Ruby suddenly interrupted their conversation as she held out the phone for Regina. "It's about Emma. She's been trying to reach you—"

Regina glared at the waitress, fully annoyed with the way her day was going. "Tell her I will call her back as soon as I can."

Ruby glanced over at the others at the table, shifting from foot to foot. "There's been an accident."

Regina's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed the phone. "Hello? Emma? Is Henry alright?"

The woman was fully aware of the displeased looks she was getting, but she didn't care as she listened to the other end of the line. She quickly handed the phone back to Ruby before collecting her purse and jacket and stood to go. "It was nice meeting you gentlemen; however, I must cut this meeting short. I have a family emergency I must take care of."

The first man sighed. "You do realize, Miss Mills, that this does conflict with you retaining your position as mayor."

Regina stepped forward, the vein in her forehead standing out as she felt her temper rise. "You know what, I don't give a damn about my job right now. You can appoint someone else, for all I care. My family comes first, and if you can't understand that deep down in your ice-cold shell of a heart, then I truly pity you, for you must be very lonely."

Sidney stood, attempting to keep the peace. "We're almost finished, Madame Mayor. Perhaps your dilemma can wait?"

Regina glared at him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Fuck off you mousy, lovesick fool. You want to kiss these men's asses for the rest of your life, then be my guest. Take the position."

Regina left the diner abuzz with chatter, leaving 3 very dumbfounded men the highlight of the conversation. She was at the hospital in minutes, relieved to see Henry was just fine as he greeted her at the front doors with Dr. Whale by his side.

"Mom!" The boy cried, wrapping his arms around her waist as his voice trembled. "You need to do something! Ma is really hurt!"

Regina looked to Whale for an explanation, trying to soothe her distraught son. The doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Emma is going to be fine. She doesn't need surgery, it was a simple accident that I see all the time here."

Henry pulled away, tears filling his hazel eyes. "We were at Jackson's birthday party, and Ma was helpng out with the piñata. Tommy swung the baton a little too hard and hit Ma in the face. There was so much blood! She was crying on the way here."

Regina pulled the boy into a hug, kissing the top of his head to reassure him. "Mom will be just fine. Now why don't you go with Whale to the kid's room and wait for us? Color Mom a picture. I'm sure she'll like that."

A nurse came to take Regina to Emma's room as Whale led a tearful Henry away. Emma was barely awake by the time Regina arrived, and a large bandage of gauze was placed over her mouth. Regina's heart nearly broke at the sight. She had ignored her wife's phone calls when she needed her most.

"She's on a morphine drip—she will be very disoriented and emotional for the next few hours," the nurse informed her.

"Did that baton knock out a few teeth or what?" Regina asked worriedly as she saw the beginning of a nasty bruise at the edges of the gauze.

"Split her lip open. Took 5 stitches to close it up, but she was a trooper." The nurse kindly patted the blonde's hand. "Weren't you, Miss Swan?"

Emma reached out her hand for Regina, mumbling through the gauze as tears filled her green eyes. Regina climbed into bed beside her, holding her close and shushing her mumbling so her stitches wouldn't tear.

"I leave you alone for 5 seconds, and this is what you do," the brunette teased, though she couldn't mask the worry in her tone. "Maybe we should cover you in bubble wrap."

Regina assumed Emma wanted to know how her brunch went, so she told her what happened with a satisfied smile. "I should have just stayed home. None of this would have happened if I had."

Emma laughed through the gauze, her eyes glassy instead of watering now. Regina kissed her hand, looking up as Whale entered. Emma stiffened but her wife held her close, stroking her hair in silent reassurance.

"Let's see how those stitches look, shall we?" Whale said as he gently pulled off the gauze.

Regina's breath hitched in her throat. Emma's stitches were above her right upper lip, exactly where her mark was. Whale hummed in approval as he covered it back up. "You'll have a scar there, but you'll survive."

A few hours later, Regina and Henry were helping Emma into the house. The woman was still emotional but otherwise okay, mainly just exhausted from her little adventure. "Go get started on your homework, Henry. I'll take it from here," Regina told her son as she tucked Emma into bed.

The boy nodded and laid a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek before scurrying off.

"How are you feeling, My Love?" Regina asked, stroking her wife's good side of her face.

"Can I see it?" Emma croaked, able to talk better now that the gauze was no longer there.

Regina hesitated in handing her the little pocket mirror as she grabbed it off the dresser. After the fight they had earlier, she didn't want Emma to think she wasn't any less beautiful. It was yet another battle wound that she had taken with pride, making her even more desirable in Regina's eyes. She suddenly realized how silly she had been acting over the whole ordeal.

"It will heal fully, but it will scar," Regina warned as she handed her wife the mirror.

Emma gasped softly, her hand coming up to touch just shy of the wound. "It's exactly like yours."

"It is," Regina agreed, taking the mirror away and setting it down.

"Does this mean I have an imperfection now?" Emma asked, her unfiltered mind bringing Regina's guilt forth.

Regina shook her head and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "Absolutely not."

Emma chuckled, the vibrations sending a feeling of warmth into Regina. The brunette lifted her head up to smile at her wife. "What's so funny? Do you see unicorns flying around the room?"

Emma shook her head. "This is karma."

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. "Karma?"

"For the broken stair," Emma explained. "Or it's your karma for thinking your scar makes you less beautiful."

Regina chuckled as she thought about it. "I guess it's karma for both of us." She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before deciding to bare all to her wife. "I think now is as good a time as any to tell you about the story behind my scar."

"About time," Emma teased.

"I was 8 years old. I was bike riding with a few of my friends like we did every weekend, when these mean girls showed up. They were older and they liked to cause trouble. They started making fun of my friend because her family was poor and she couldn't afford new clothes, and I stood up for her. I told them to stop and leave her alone. Naturally, the oldest and biggest one turned on me. She pushed me so hard I fell off my bike. On the way down, I cut my lip open on a piece of metal that was sticking out."

Regina paused, her humiliation taking her back to that time when her parents' approval was all she strived for. "I ran back inside to tell my mother, and she took me to the hospital. I had to get stitches, and I just remember how disappointed she was. She liked to sign me up for beauty pageants—ridiculous contests that would ruin any little girl's self-esteem—and she said that now that I had this hideous scar because I was "unladylike", she did whatever she could to cover it up. I never won a pageant after that, and she blamed my scar. Though I believe it was my own self-consciousness coming through."

Regina glanced up at her wife to see she was listening to her story with rapt attention. The blonde squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue. The brunette took a deep breath and pushed through.

"My father was disappointed because he believed I didn't fight back. Which, he was right, I suppose. I ran away instead of facing my problems. He didn't see what I had done for my friend, and he didn't care when I told him. He said I tainted our family name."

Emma moved closer to her wife, unable to kiss her but wanting nothing more than to do so in this moment. She knew Regina grew up in a harsh family, but she hadn't realized her parents were cruel. It was almost worse than not having any parents at all.

"I will never see you as less than perfect with your scar, Emma. And I need to stop pushing you away because of my own insecurities. We're both beautiful just the way we are." Regina kissed her wife very gently so as not to hurt her. "Will you forgive me?"

"Always," Emma promised, running her thumb across Regina's scar. And for the first time, Regina didn't pull away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It makes me sad to hear that Lana doesn't like her scar and it makes her self-conscious. As someone who has a large surgery scar on my stomach and two holes as well, I know how she feels. So I wrote this story to hopefully help people embrace their scars and see them as beauty marks rather than imperfections.**


End file.
